Conventionally, as a display device, a display device including a panel member (liquid crystal panel) and a flexible substrate for transmitting a signal to the panel member has been known. In the display device, an outer peripheral edge portion of the panel member is attached to another member (light guide plate) with a double-sided tape, and the flexible substrate drawn out of the panel member is folded back to a rear surface of the other member, and is fixed to the other member. An example of such a display device is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-216844.
In a case of attaching the panel member to the other member as described above, the outer peripheral edge portion of the panel member may be cleaned before the panel member is attached to the other member. In this case, if the flexible substrate is overlapped on the outer peripheral edge portion of the panel member, that overlapping portion may not be cleaned.